


Harry and The Salem Witches Academy

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nudity, Porn With Plot, Public Nudity, Salem Witches' Institute (Harry Potter), Spanking, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: After third year, he was tired of both Hogwarts and the Ministry so he left and became a teacher at Salem Witches academy. (We all know were this is going)
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	1. Prolongue and First Week

**Author's Note:**

> I have tons of smut ideas. Its a matter if i finish it or actually able to write it. Might also be horrible, you tell me.
> 
> If you like it and can do send me a link so i can enjoy it.

He was done, three years of this mad house and two instances of how the wizarding government and he was ready to leave. Hogwarts was a death trap at least for him or as long as he went to hogwarts. He had asked some portraits and ghosts if any other years of Hogwarts was as chaotic as his combined three and with the exception of the first maybe fifty there wasn't. Of course the first few years of hogwart were filled with sounds of battle as witches and wizards fought against the multiple races and the non magical people when they wanted to burn as magic users at the stake for being devil lovers. 

First year they had RIddle possessing their defence teacher, who somehow got past the ward(wards he was giving details on by helena ravenclaws ghost and the bloody baron). Dumbledore thinking a school filled with children was a safe place, an artifact that could grant eternal life. A troll not only getting past the school wards, but also almost killing a student. Then teachers thought Hagrid was responsible enough to oversee a detention in the forbidden forest, a place none to have dangerous beasts. Hagrid thinking raising a dragon on hogwart was a good idea. 

Second year a first year was able to get a dark object passed the ward, which then started the whole chamber of secrets and heir of the slytherin thing. Flophart somehow got the position of defense professor even though anyone who wasn't an idiot could tell he wasn’t qualified.Then he got outed as the heir of slytherin because he was a parseltongue and being bullied. Hagrid got arrested by that dumbass of that minister Fudge on the word of a death eater Malfoy. People started getting petrified, he went on another trip through the forbidden forest and almost got killed. Hermione got petrified, getting body napped, they were almost mind wiped by that bastard lockhart. Then he had to fight Riddle and his merlin be damned snake, won, got poisoned(thank god for fawks and phoenixes). Following that listened to the twinkle eyed bastard's bullshit, tricked Malfoy to free dobby. Then Malfoy tried to kill him with the killing curse.

Third year was more of a charade in some parts then a death experience even though he almost died on the train,playing quidditch and saving Sirius. Sirius broke out of Azkaban to kill Pettigrew, and the ministry instead of stationing Aurora's, decided soul sucking demons were the answer. That wouldn’t have been a problem if they had any self control. Some dumbass in charge gave a teen a time turner just so she could take more classes(the only good news about this was that he used it to go back in time to save Sirius). Snape proved he was a bastard by letting Lupin's monthly secret out, and lying to the minister to save his death eater pal and condemn an innocent man. Remus then almost killed him, Ron and hermione. Peter got away scot free and Ron showed his true colors, by basically telling he was only his friend for part of his fame and the money that would surely come with it.

So inorder to free himself from who ever was holding his lease, he rold hermione he was leaving the shit show behing forever because either dumbledore was to senile and incompetent to run a school or he was the problem and there was no way her was going to submit himself to Snape anymore then he already had. So when he arrived at platform 9¾’s he apparated to gringotts, well outside. He had figured out how to do it silently a few months after the time he did it accidentally to escape Dudley and his gang on the roof. He went to see griphook so he could see about getting a lot of galleons for his run. Only to find out that as the last member of an ancient and most noble house (whatever the hell that meant) he could take up the lordship for the house of Potter. He also was head and lord of the ancient and most noble house of Peverell by blood. He could also take up the heirship of Black but wouldn’t become lord until either Siruis died or passed it to him. He also gound out that his magical name that he was supposed to use for important document and his real name was Hadrian James Potter.This allowed him access to his family vaults and allowed him to be emancipated. He also found out he had some properties in other places in the world. So he picked one in america. The following weeks he took his NEWT and OWL equivalent for alchemy in America, it was something he was taught by an elder man after he accidentally went down a knockturn alley.

It was here he noticed that American magicals didn’t use wands for magic. They were taught how to tap into their cores directly and focus magics to different parts of their body for different effects. They were more powerful and controlled because of it, they also didn’t have the pureblood dogma here, It was still there but it was significantly decreased. So he focused on using the methods they used to use magic. He also kept Hermione updated on his life and ignored any letter sent to him by Dumbledore. The american magicals didn’t send mail by bird, they sent it through a desk box. It was a mailbox that sent the letter to wherever it was addressed to instantly. He was making another alchemic equation when he received a letter.

To Harry Potter, Mater Alchemists

We at the Salem Witches Academy, invite you to our school to teach the art of alchemy. It has been some odd years since the United States has had a master of the art. Even more so it has been some time since we have endeavored to accept someone to teach someone to teach the position. We also understand that you may wish to continue schooling, and even though you aren’t a witch we are willing to make a schedule to help you achieve academic excellence.

Sincerely ,  
Headmistress Sarah J. Mccloud of SWA.

He put down the letter, ‘Well I did want to get some more schooling done. I’d be teaching so i wouldn’t be at the staff mercy the whole time. Then there is the fact since it's an all girls school I won’t have to deal with male bullies the whole time.’ with the nod of his head he wrote a letter back saying he accepted and would be excited to join them.  
____________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few days since he sent the letter back and in that time he located Sirius with a letter with a portkey to a house in Hawaii he bought last week. The place was furnished and had houde elves to take care of it. It was a modest two story house with four bedrooms and two baths just in case Remus wanted to tag along. If he did it had a werewolf center to help wolves stay under control during full moons and wolf banes potions for those who wanted them. He also told Sirius in the letter that he could go to the Hawain branch of gringotts without being apprehended because since the ministry didn’t give him a trial they didn’t freeze his account and he was free to take over as Lord Black. Sirius sent a letter back letting him know that the British ministry knew about his emancipation and they could change it because it can from the goblin and the Ancient and Most Noble by laws. They also learned he had no want to return to Hogwarts which led to the goblin getting a list from the ICW about all the schools in Europe for alternate schools that they gave to everyone. This led to muggleborns applying to other schools and even some pureblood and half blood fleeing. 

It was at this point he received another letter to meet the Headmistress of SWA and go on a tour of the campus.  
____________________________________________________________________________

There was a knock on the door, and when he opened it he was met with a blonde woman who looked to be in her thirties. “Hello, are you mister Potter?”, she asked with a smile. 

“Yes that is me”, he answered.   
“Wonderful if you grab on this pamphlet, it will take us to the campus where you will get a tour and discuss your responsibilities as a staff, and the rules”. After she said this she pulled out the pamphlet and held out one side of it, 

He grabbed on and felt the sensation usually come with portkeys, then they stopped luckily getting better control of his magic and helped with magical transportation, so he landed standing. The first thing he noticed was the twenty foot tall wall going around the school and on top of those were glowing spheres on top of some poles on the top of the walls. Almost like she could read his mind,”The school was built in 1675 the walls were added during the witch trials after the witches who survived started looking for a safe haven. The glowing balls cover and connect all across the campus they were added when the no-maj learned to fly planes so they couldn’t spot the school form above. They also maintain the temperature of the campus. Unlike Hogwarts we update our wards every year and electronic work here. We also accept any magical being who is willing to learn or teach. We incorporate both magical and no-maj studies. The only thing is we don’t accept males, you'll be the first and last one in history.

He was surprised to be the only male to step foot at this campus. “We don’t have a house system; everyone lives in dorms here. The curfew for weekdays is ten oclock and on weekends there is no curfew. The wall makes sure no one comes out or in without a Salem issued portkey.We also have on campus shops for books, electronics, clothes, equipment, and food.”

The entire tour took two hours, now they were at her office and i like hogwarts the past headmistress portraits were not in her office. It was a red carpeted room with two bookcases on either lids of the room with a wooden desk and three chairs. “Now the rules of Salem are relaxed. Here we believe in equality for all races and our uniform is proof of that, everyone wears the same thing all day everyday.

Each class is different because the teachers are different. Most classes are done in one room because they aren’t too dangerous. Classes like Rune and Potion are explained in one room and performed in another. We have set up the Alchemy classroom the same way we expect you to set up and put the proper protections up based on your lesson plans.”

The rest of the meeting also took two hours before he agreed to the terms, he would be arriving at the school three hours ahead of the student. He would be giving an orientation to all the students on alchemy because it was an elective course. So his student schedule would depend on his class sizes.He would also be fitted for his school uniform on the second day like the rest of the students. Due to all the muggleborn, and half bloods and some of the purebloods leaving Britain and hogwarts schools around the world were getting more students. In fact britain in general was almost ruined without the money from the muggle borns and half blood leaving britain was losing too much money and the fact the ICW didn’t like the way brittain treated them they were getting no help from any of the other countries.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Salem in a word was an interesting experience, as he came to find out they had a wide variety of students with creature blood or different culture and even people from civilization that supposedly fell but only went into hiding. There were vampires, different types of weres, banshees,Huntresses, Faerie, human elves, mermaids, demigoddesses and several beings he couldn’t name. Then there were the people of Atlantis, Avalon, and several other mystical places. The teaching staff was even more amazing, there were people who were supposed to be dead teaching, and not the I saw you die type , but you're a thousand years old how are you still alive. 

However now it was time for the orientation of his elective, so he took a deep breath and walked out. “Alchemy is one of the hardest arts that are out there, some believe that it is similar to transfiguration, to change something to something else, to make something out of mid air.” He opened his eyes and looked at the crowd. It’s not above all else Alchemy is about sacrifice. To gain you must give, but don’t let that stop you because if you can master the art you can do everything.” He snapped his fingers and an arch of diamond behind him.  
____________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t know if anyone was interested in the class, because that was the worst intro into anything ever. However for the next three days, the student would choose elective exploring the campus and getting uniforms. He was exited at a shop when his name was called.  
“Harry”, Looking in the direction his name was coming from he spotted Hermione,Ginny and a blond girl he didn’t know.  
“Hey Mione, what are you girls doing here and who is this with you?”he asked he didn’t expect to see Ginny on this side of the pond, and he thought Hermione would have tried for a french school.  
“Well after you said you weren’t coming back to hogwarts i decided to transfer somewhere and where better than to a country that already speaks and writes in english. Plus if you aren’t there to handle malfoy the purebloods are only going to come out full force”. 

“Alright what about you Ginny”, turning his attention to her. “Well after you left and others took your leave dad sent me to live with his sister, she is a wealthy woman who lives in virginia, and she sent me here. This is Luna Lovegood by the way and she lived near the burrow we used to be friends but we went to a separate house at Hogwarts so when we met at the entrance I decided it's time we rekindle our friendship”. 

“Cool well, hi Luna and welcome to Salem guys, you don’t have to worry about a house system here”,he said. “Well since we are here did you see anyone else from hogwarts”.

“Well I saw Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy from slytherin”, said Hermione  
“  
The Patil twins and Lavender are here”, Commented Ginny.

“Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Cho Chang are who I could be yesterday”, Luna put in.

“Well it sounds like we got people from all four houses interesting, what have you guys been doing all day?” he asked. 

“We were getting our schedules for class and textbooks.Then we were going to explore the campus before it was Curfew”, it was Luna who answered. “There is no curfew for the next two days, classes start Friday”. 

“So I’m going to be getting started on our syllabus and textbooks”. 

“I'm going to try and join the quidditch team”.

“And I’ll be talking to the others in the school about differences in culture amongst other things.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Saying that there was a uniform was a mistake, there was no uniform. The only piece of clothing anyone was allowed to wear was a school robe that went just below the thighs and it wasn’t designed to close, there were no zippers or buttons.They were just open you couldn’t even tie them together in the front like a bathroom robe. That was assuming that some students wore it in the first place, after all it wasn’t against the rules to be nude on on campus or class. The worst part of it was that even though classes didn't start till Friday the uniform policy would be required tomorrow. 

The staff lived in a separate dorm. The difference was that they had expansion charms on them so it was like a full house inside. Unlike the student dorms where they had to share rooms and the showers.  
His class list was on a magic sheet of paper so it was adjusted by how many students signed up for his class. Fourth years and above could take his classes because they had three years of transfiguration under their belt. His classes ran from eight to eleven then One to Three. He got a lunch break at twelve and the rest of the day was his. He would have to self study for classes since he couldn’t take any classes.  
____________________________________________________________________________

It was Friday and the time was seven thirty. Today he would be summarizing the laws of Alchemy and taking questions both about himself and alchemy. They were thirty desks and they had a slab welded to the chair. It was basically a chair with an arm you could only slide in from the side.they were five rows of six about two feet apart. There was a mini library in the back of the room that had several book cases on alchemy(the shelves were several feet high only Hagrid could reach the top shelf) and a chairless wooden table in the middle, they were against the back and left wall. There was another door that led to the lab room in the back. The floor was also carpeted , so that people could sit down and study.The teacher desk was off to the side of the white board. His first class was the smallest with ten people, all from hogwarts. It was a block period so the class would go for two hours. It was then that the bell rang, so he decided to sit on the edge of his esk and wait for them to come in.

Pansy was the last one in and just as she sat down the bell rang. “Well welcome to alchemy, I’ll be your professor for as long as you take this class. Since you know me or know of me, only call me professor Harry or professor Potter during class hours”, he said, not moving from his spot. “If you didn;t already know this class is two hours long, for the first thirty minute I’ll be explaining the laws we will always follow in alchemy, and the rest will be you asking questions about me or alchemy.” So for the next thirty minute he explained the rules. “Alright well ask away”.  
“When did you learn alchemy?”, asked Lavender. “Well the summer before second year I accidentally went down knockturn alley and met an old man, he said I have a gift and that he could help me unlock it and from there he taught me the art of alchemy”, he explained.

“How did I become a male teacher in an all female campus?”, asked Cho. “By being the only master alchemist in America”,he answered

“Why did you leave hogwarts?” asked Tracey. “After three years of almost dying one of being ostracized for being a parseltongue and Snape crap and I needed an out.”

It was as the questions started to die down that his eyes started to wonder. The three former slytherins were talking to each other about classes. Lavender and Parvati were talking about the shops on campus. Hannah and Susan were talking about family. Finally Cho, Hermione, and Padma were checking out the library. He didn’t know if in the last two days the girls got more confident but now one was wearing anything, not even the robes that barely cover anything. There was still an hour left of class so until they got into the nitty gritty parts of Alchemy he was happy to let them have the rest of class to themselves. It was about fifteen minutes into the second hour that things started to happen. In the back the table had been pushed up against the wall so they could reach more of the books. Padma was standing on the table to get a higher book with her arse bare to the word. Hermione was bent over the table reaching for a book in front of her but the table was longer than she was bent over. Cho on the other hand had her back to him, but he could tell she was at the table's edge. Only she was moving in a slow back and forth motion. He was rapidly getting stiff. Unfortunately his desk didn’t hide anything.


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry full realizes what he's in for at Salem

‘Guess I should have seen this coming’, he thought. I mean really after getting his own version of the uniform, it should have been clear that as long as he was here and the uniform didn’t change, his body would only act in the only way that it could in this situation. Which would be to pitch a tent only, because he was bare to the world there would be no tent. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed to be getting hard, it was the fact that his desk wouldn’t block it from view so at any time the girls could look over. Also these weren’t total strangers either, these were people he went to school with for three years. This was also the first class of the day and the first actual school day of the entire year.

It was at this point that he remembered some of the conversation he had with the headmistress. The uniform was to help promote free magic flow, but she had also said, “Later in the year if you are still teaching alchemy you’ll notice some students are more pent up then others. Here at Salem we have an unspoken rule that as long as the teacher isn’t teaching and they have turned in their classwork, they may alleviate themselves. Furthermore we as staff also get pent up so don’t be surprised if you see a teacher who assigned an assignment in class relieves themselves in the middle of the class.” Now that he took the uniform into consideration, he was seriously recalling several pieces of the conversation that they had, specifically disciplining students and free time on the campus.

When he asked how they handled unruly students she answered, “Punishments are determined by the teacher or staff it happened to. You can assign detentions, Saturday school, essays, or corporal punishments.” 

Free time was another beast in general, because while Salem maybe ranked as one of the top ten school in the world for education, he understood that half that reason was because it was run to to be as relaxing as possible and a sex haven for females. The students could do whatever they wanted after classes and eleven though there was a curfew it wasn’t enforced unless a teacher wanted to be up all night. There was no staff at night so whatever after ten at night happened, only the students knew. Worst or best of all the headmistress approved of it.“There will be students and staff who engage in relieving each other during their breaks, free periods, and when they finish their classes for the day. While it would certainly be too much to interrupt all of people's participation in those actions. I do ask that you check their schedule sometimes to see if they have the time to do that.  
If it wasn’t the for impression he got about how serious the academy took eduction and classes he would swear it was sex facility.

He looked back at the clock, ‘thirty minutes left of class left and I’m fully erect.’ Padma was sitting on a chair she had conjured, Cho was still slowly humping the table, Hermione was standing up in front of the table,blocking him from seeing what she was reading. It seemed that Tracey and Daphne were in deep conversion continuously going back and forth, while Pansy just listened. Lavender and Parvarti were still talking about what they should do for the week.


End file.
